


So This Is Christmas

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena is getting into the holiday spirit, but Juri just doesn't see the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Resmiranda

 

 

One thing about winter at the Ohtori Academy was that things really didn't change all that much from the rest of the year. The buildings shone their usual pristine white, the streets were well-kept, and the gardens were neatly tended. A few hints of the season began to show themselves somewhere around early November: cut greenery going up here and there, people taking extra care with their housekeeping, and the shoppers at the market beginning to lay in the stores needed for extravagant holiday feasts. But even when things should be in full swing come mid-December, only modest and tasteful showings of holiday spirit were present in the vicinity of the Academy. 

Utena Tenjou found herself longing for tacky light displays and horribly tasteless decor. All through the streets surrounding the Academy, houses wore neatly strung white lights and garlands of pine or holly, with the occasional red ribbon bow to catch the eye. None of the lights blinked or flashed, nor did they venture past the realm of soft white. The young woman considered going out past the Academy's pathways for aluminum tinsel and flashing blue lights, but the very thought made her tired with the entire business. She settled instead for sitting in the Bell Tower and looking down over the little academic village, imagining the lights in red and blue and green. 

When Utena returned from the Bell Tower, it was late in the evening. Cold wind blew down the streets and across the Student Commons, whipping swiftly along the lane that led to the dormitory that she shared with several other members of the Academy's Student Council. The building was brightly lit with interior lights, but all of the occupants, with the sole exception of Utena herself, had voted to leave off decorating their dwelling. She marched up the front steps and into the main foyer. Once inside, with the door closed against the winds, she shed her warm winter coat. Hanging it neatly beside Anthy's coat, she took a deep breath of warm inside air. The scents here mingled as comfortably as the people who wore them did not. Anthy Himemiya's sweet perfume wafted along, entwined with the rich musk of Touga Kiryuu's cologne, both entangled with whatever it was that Saionji wore of a morning. Her own soft rosy fragrance drifted through her senses, mingling comfortably with the gentleness of Miki Kaoru's air. But there was something else in the air. It wasn't the usual scent of Christmas - baking pies and cookies, rich pine, and freshly-laid hearthfires. It was vibrant and alive, but somehow very cold and far-away. Utena shivered; Juri Arisugawa was at home. 

Another thing about winter at Ohtori Academy is that very few of the students actually went home for the holiday break. Touga and his sister, Nanami, lived on campus all of the time, and neither had anywhere else to be. Saionji had a similar story, and Miki admitted that he would rather stay at school rather than lose so much valuable study time. Utena, whose family consisted of an aunt who was far overseas, was resigned to remaining there, although her friend Wakaba was travelling to visit friends for the holiday. So, in essence, Utena and her housemates would be enjoying the holidays from their dormitory. And 'enjoy', at least to Utena Tenjou, seemed to be something entirely different than everyone else. She trudged up the stairs, listening to the sounds of the house. She could pick out Nanami humming somewhere in the vicinity of the bathroom, and Touga humming the same tune (slightly out of sync with his sibling) from the library. The soft strains, accompanied by quiet laughter, told her that Miki and Anthy were practicing piano duets in the conservatory. Saionji was in the kitchen, rattling around in an attempt to make tea. Her own footsteps up the staircase seemed very loud just then, and she breathed a sigh when she reached the top landing. She turned toward her room and was met with a pair of glittering eyes. 

"Hello, Tenjou," murmured Juri, and the tone of her voice made the underclassman take a step back. Across the campus, Juri was an enigma to Utena, one that she never quite tired of studying and puzzling out. The beautiful woman was the epitome of feminine grace, but never did hesitate to step forward where a lady would back down. The other students called her 'the Prince' sometimes, whether in jest or in awe, Utena wasn't certain. Juri's skills with a sword were nearly unmatched, a fact Utena freely admitted. It had taken a certain amount of luck to win against her. Yet, in spite of her confidence, there was a constant sense of loss surrounding the red-haired woman. "Uh, hello, Juri," Utena replied, and stood under the sapphire gaze. It seemed to be an impasse, Utena made nervous by the woman's sheer power, and Juri held by... what? Utena couldn't imagine what kept Juri from brushing past her. 

There was a knock at the door, but neither woman heeded. It was Touga who answered the door, his charming tone of voice indicating that the visitor was most likely female and cute. Seconds later, the arrival of Saionji in the foyer confirmed that fact: nothing got their rivalry up like a pretty girl. 

"She must be really cute if they've fallen on her so fast." Juri pointed out with a slightly wicked smile. "Think we should go have a look?" 

Utena shrugged. "It's like a damsel in distress, I suppose. We just have to save her from two dragons, both bent on eating her alive." 

Juri did brush by her then, laughing darkly. 

Downstairs, Touga and Saionji had begun to lay seige to the fortress of virtue that was Matsuri Hanamura, a girl in Miki's class and a beginner in the Fencing Club. As Juri descended the stairs, Utena was suddenly struck with the image of a Queen come to walk among her people. As strong as that image was, Utena shook it off and followed the elegant fencing captain down to the door. When Matsuri caught sight of Juri and Utena, her entire being blossomed. If she had been sweet and polite to the gentlemen of the house, she positively glowed beneath their dual gaze. 

"Miss Juri! Miss Utena! I'm glad I caught you at home. I've decided to go home for the winter break. It was a last minute decision, but I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't mark me absent from practice during the break. Oh! I also came to bring you a gift." The girl held out a package wrapped in red paper and tied with a shiny silver bow. Touga and Saionji, both realizing that their assault had just been thwarted by the arrival of Matsuri's feminine cavalry, made their apologies and turned back into the house. Utena happily stepped up to take the gift from the younger girl. 

"Wow, Matsuri! A present for... who?" Utena looked at the package for a tag, but found none. 

Matsuri blushed. "It's for both of you, really. You're both so nice to me, and I thought it would be neat for you both to have a present to open." Matsuri's eyes glittered happily, making Utena want to smile herself. 

"That's really sweet of you, Matsuri. Right, Juri?" 

"Of course," said Juri, sounding a trifle bored. Leaving Utena to continue to offer collective thanks, the other woman vanished back into the house. 

Utena set the wrapped gift carefully on the table and went in search of Juri. It was as if the house had fallen dead silent around her; Utena could not tell where Juri might have gone. After several minutes of searching, she found the redhead in the library. Juri had settled down on a couch with a book and was quietly reading. 

"That was rude, Juri." Utena began, but Juri didn't even look up. "Matsuri came all this way to bring us a gift for Christmas and you couldn't even stay to thank her properly." 

Juri shrugged. "I didn't ask for anything. In fact, I hardly see the point in this whole ridiculous affair. The only person around here who's excited about a holiday is you, Tenjou." She looked up then, into Utena's eyes. "It's really pointless." 

"Pointless?!?" Utena cried in disbelief. "Juri, it's a special day! Lots of people celebrate it for lots of reasons! I mean, sure, the folks around here aren't as flashy about it, but they're still celebrating! They're getting together with friends or family, having a good time, and enjoying each others' company. Gifts are a really nice way for someone to say that they like you and that they're glad you're their friend. Matsuri likes us. She gave us a nice present, but you couldn't even say thank you." 

"What's the point?" Juri asked, not actually sounding very curious. 

Utena stomped over and took the book away. "The point is that someone gave you a gift in the spirit of the season, a gift of their friendship, and you don't even care." 

Juri moved. Her reputation as the Beautiful Panther was well-earned, since Utena didn't even notice until too late. Juri was nearly out of the room before Utena jumped her. After a few seconds of tomboyish tussling, Utena had her housemate pinned to the floor. Breathing heavily, Juri stared at the young woman. 

"And what now, Tenjou? Are you going to tell me how horrible I am for not feeling festive?" Juri snapped. 

Utena wasn't sure why she made her next move. Her soft lips brushed Juri's for a moment, then pulled away. Juri's face went from angry to stunned in seconds, giving the other woman a chance to repeat the gesture. Nothing else stirred. The house was silent, every scent was faded, every illumination dimmed so that the whole of the world seemed to be bathed in hollow shadows. Juri paid attention the second time - Utena's kiss was warm and sweet, like a garden in sumemrtime. She examined it, marvelled at it, and turned it around in her mind. When it was over, she opened her eyes to see Utena Tenjou crouched over her. Utena seemed to be waiting for something, but Juri couldn't tell what. Finally, Utena got up and stepped through the library door into the house proper. 

"That was a Christmas gift, Arisugawa. To let you know that I value your friendship." Utena threw the comment over he shoulder without turning. "Let me know when you get into the Christmas spirit and figure out how to say a proper thank you." 

 


End file.
